the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Gear
Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God to protect them from supernatural threats. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. There can be more than one Sacred Gear of the same type such as Blade Blacksmith. Sacred Gears can vary from the common Twice Critical, to the rare Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, with the only exception being the Longinus, which are all unique in their own way. If a Sacred Gear is removed from the owner, they would die. The Strongest Sacred Gears are called the Longinus named after the Spear of Longinus. Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears. Longinus are unique top-tier Sacred Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods. This class of Sacred Gears are also said that they're the tools that destroy God. Even as creations of God, It is possible for artificial Sacred Gears to be created as Azazel created many artificial Sacred Gears. State Change Sacred Gears are a type of Sacred Gears that changes the state of a user or another person/object. It can vary from doubling one's own power to healing wounds. The Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Sacred Gear from the original user. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear at a time. Sub-Species are Sacred Gears that have taken on a unique characteristic because of the thoughts and feelings of the wielder. They are more powerful than the normal form of the same Sacred Gear, and will sometimes gain a new ability as well. Sometimes, both the Sacred Gear in its normal state, as well as the Balance Breaker will be a Sub-Species. Balance Breaker Sacred Gear have an ultimate state of activation called the Balance Breaker, which is the most powerful manifestation of the Sacred Gear. Once reached, the Balance Breaker can be entered again far more easily than the first time. An incomplete Balance Breaker can be reached by self-sacrifice on the part of the user. However, this sacrifice method does not count as a true activation of Balance Breaker. Reaching the Balance Breaker can be triggered by the feelings of its possessor. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive is a special ability exclusive only to the Longinus, and is considered to be a forbidden move. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the being inside of the gear, and for users that possess insufficient power the Juggernaut Drive will drain the user's life force which is needed to fuel the power, and drive them insane in the process as they cannot handle it. For some Sacred Gears, their Juggernaut Drive goes under a different name called "Breakdown the Beast" Category:Divine Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Heaven